O Preço de Uma Armação
by Natalia Breda
Summary: Isabella Swan era extremamente feliz. Tinha um namorado que a amava e um irmão que apoiava. Mas, tudo muda. Em uma noite. Onde a inveja transformou seus sonhos em pesadelos.
1. Humilhação

Ponto de Vista: Isabella Swan

Deitada sobre a cama quente eu refletia, tinha um namorado perfeito, Edward Cullen. Estávamos juntos desde nossos treze anos. Hoje não era um dia normal, hoje seria o baile da escola. Por isso Alice, minha prima e melhor amiga de Edward, viria me arrumar. Levantei com a maior preguiça do mundo e desci para cozinha, onde meu irmão Emmett estava preparando nosso café da manhã.

– Bom dia Memett! - Falei jogando-me em seus braços.

– Bom dia Bellinha. - Disse ele me dando um selinho. Estranho, mas nós dois vivíamos assim.

– O que temos para comer? – Perguntei.

– Frutas, bolo, café, pão... - Respondeu meio triste.

– Sente falta do papai e da mamãe, não é? – Perguntei enquanto comia um morango.

– Sim. - Respondeu olhando para o nada – Mas, eles nos abandonaram, deixaram a nós dois aqui, sem comida nem nada. - Disse ele agora com raiva.

– Eu sei. – Falei me lembrando.

– Vamos deixar a tristeza de lado. Hoje está fazendo sol em Forks, o que é um milagre, e teremos o baile. - Disse mais animado.

– A Rose virá aqui? – Perguntei sobre a futura namorada do meu irmão.

– Ela vem com Alice para arrumar minha pequena. - Disse ele pegando-me nos braços.

– Memett me larga! – Gritei e ele correu para fora da casa, onde os vizinhos estavam animados com o sol.

– Só irei te soltar se você responder quem é o irmão mais lindo do mundo? - Perguntou fazendo uma bagunça com meu cabelo.

– É você Memett, agora me solta! - Gritei soltando uma gargalhada. De longe escutei uma senhora falando:

"Esses meninos são tão lindos, nunca vi um amor de irmão assim."

– Eu sou lindo! – Ele gritou me jogando na grama.

– Memett me ajuda. - Pedi esticando meus pequenos braços.

– Eu ajudo minha princesa - disse aquela voz que eu mais amava. Edward.

– Amor! - Gritei levantando-me imediatamente.

– Minha princesa, que saudades! - Disse ele antes de me beijar. Seus lábios eram urgentes e macios, sua língua pediu passagem e eu dei, claro. Nos separamos quando o ar faltou.

– Cadê a Alice? – Perguntei quando não a vi com ele.

– Está em casa, daqui a pouco ela vem amor. - Disse ele pegando-me pela cintura e seguimos para dentro da minha casa.

Emmett não estava na sala, talvez estivesse em seu quarto. Por isso, puxei Edward com tudo e caímos no sofá. Começamos a nos beijar ali mesmo, suas mãos passaram pelas minhas pernas descobertas e juntei mais nossos corpos, sua rápida mão tirou meu sutiã e minha pequena blusa.

– Porque você é tão perfeita, pequena? – Perguntou chupando meu mamilo.

– Não sei.

Sua mão foi para meu short, mas fomos interrompidos por um grito.

– Hey seu idiota, não transe com minha irmã! - Gritou Emmett com raiva.

– Oh meu Deus! - Gritei enquanto vestia meu sutiã.

– Vai embora Edward, e você Isabella, não irá para o baile da escola. – Impôs Emmett com raiva.

– Emmett chega! – Gritei não acreditando no que ele estava falando.

– Suma daqui. - disse Emmett a Edward.

– E só para avisar, eu irei sim ao baile! - Falei assim que Edward saiu pela porta.

– Não vai não. - Disse ele me desafiando.

– Então vou dizer a Rose aquele seu segredo. – Ameacei.

– Não, você não pode falar isso para ela. – Falou mais calmo.

– Vou contar sim! - Falei enquanto pegava meu celular.

– Bella, eu deixo você ir ao baile. – Cedeu.

– Eu Te amo Memett! - Gritei beijando sua face.

O dia passou rápido. De tarde Alice foi me arrumar, e passou horas e horas deixando-me mais bonita. Eu não gostava de maquiagem, mas fui obrigada a usar. Meu vestido era lindo, de uma cor clara com uma fita preta.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho, aquela não era eu. Costumava usar All star, calças e blusas folgadas.

Edward apareceu alguns momentos depois e me pegou para podermos ir. Já dentro do carro não tinha nada para fazer então comecei a mexer no botão do rádio.

– Bella para de mexer nisso! - Gritou batendo no volante.

– Desculpa - Falei com a cabeça baixa.

Todo resto do caminho foi de um repleto silêncio. Quando chegamos, uma música alta tocava. Desci do carro ainda meio triste por ele ter gritado comigo.

– Vou estacionar. - Disse Edward e partiu.

– Bella? - Indagou uma voz conhecida, virei meu corpo e me deparei com James.

– Oi. - Respondi tímida.

– Está diferente, mais bonita - Disse ele.

– É...Obrigado. - Agradeci corando.

– Bella? - disse Edward atrás de mim.

– Oi amor. - Falei indo para o seu lado.

– Tenho que ir, talvez lá dentro agente se encontre - disse ele olhando para mim e saindo. Edward me olhou.

– Já tem novos amigos? – Perguntou com uma voz estranha.

– Não! - Respondi rápido - Ele mal fala comigo, não sei o motivo de falar comigo hoje. - Falei com a cabeça baixa.

– Ok então. - Disse pegando em minha cintura e entramos.

O local estava bem decorado. Flores, bexigas, sofás pequenos, mesas de vidro. De longe vi um pequeno bar onde tinha várias pessoas e Edward me levou até lá. Pediu uma cerveja, mas eu não podia. Apesar de termos a mesma idade, Emmett não gostava que eu experimentasse bebidas. Por isso pedi uma coca-cola.

– Tenho que cumprimentar uns amigos meus que estão ali. – Edward falou apontando para um lugar afastado do salão.

– Vai me deixar sozinha? – Perguntei.

– Ninguém irá pegar você Bella, estamos em uma festa. Daqui a pouco eu volto. - Disse ele saindo. Respirei fundo.

Estava sentada no balcão quando James sentou-se ao meu lado e me olhou.

– Veja só, lhe encontrei de novo. - Disse ele sorrindo.

– Pois é. - Respondi olhando a pista de dança.

– Quer uma bebida? – Perguntou de repente.

– Não posso beber.

– Nem um pouco? – Perguntou com uma voz estranha.

– Nem um pouco. - Respondi sorrindo.

– Vamos lá Bella, todo mundo bebe uma vez. - Disse oferecendo um copo de bebida.

– O que é isso?

– Caipirinha. Vamos lá, beba só um pouco - Pediu ele.

– Ok. – Falei e colei o copo em minha boca. A bebida tinha cheiro um cheiro bom, então tomei um grande gole. O líquido desceu raspando em minha garganta e pedi outra, era muito boa. Depois de três copos as coisas começaram a ficar girando, meu corpo ficou mole e depois tudo se apagou.

Ponto de Vista: James Scott

A coitada não agüentou o efeito forte do remédio. Depois de três copos, todos batizados, ela desmaiou. Victoria que estava ao longe observando veio me ajudar, pegamos a garota e levamo-la para um quarto que fizeram no salão. Isabella era pequena demais, fácil de carregar.

Depositei seu corpo sobre a cama, Victoria tirou todas as suas peças de roupa, e merda, ela era tão linda. Tirei minha roupa também, deitei na cama e passei a perna dela por sobre meu membro. Só queria ver a cara de Edward quando ele visse aquilo.

– Vic, vá espalhar para todos que você viu Isabella na cama com outro, assim irá chamar a atenção de Edward. – Ordenei.

– Ok meu amor, já estou indo – Disse saindo do quarto.

Ponto de Vista: Edward Cullen

Fazia horas que estava a procura de Bella. Fui ao bar e ela não estava mais lá. Emmett também já estava preocupado procurando por sua irmã. Quando passava perto do chafariz, Victoria apareceu correndo.

– Edward você precisa ver uma coisa! – Disse puxando meu braço. Emmett que estava ao longe veio ficar ao meu lado.

– Posso ir? - Perguntou a ela.

– Só o Edward pode. – Respondeu enquanto ainda me puxava.

Ela me guiou para o tal lugar e paramos em frente a uma porta branca.

– O que tem aqui? – Perguntei com um pressentimento ruim.

– Entra. – Disse abrindo a porta.

Meu corpo congelou e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. A cena a minha frente era a mais humilhante de todas. Bella deitada na cama e nua por cima de James. Eles tinham feito sexo. Ela me traiu.

– Sua vadia! - Gritei e James pulou da cama.

– Edward... Ai minha cabeça. – Bella disse abrindo os olhos.

– Sua vagabunda! – Gritei novamente, batendo em seu rosto que ficou com uma grande marca vermelha. - Não gostou quando eu não transei com você e agora decide me trair? – Perguntei com raiva, dando outro tapa.

– Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. - Disse chorando e passando a mão no rosto.

– Sua vadia! – Gritei mais uma vez e Emmett apareceu na porta.

– Oh meu Deus! - Gritou vendo a irmã nua e na cama com outro.

– Emmett eu não sei nada do que está acontecendo. - Disse implorativa.

– Sua vadia, como pode fazer isso com o Edward?! Com a nossa família?! - Gritou batendo nela também. James que estava do lado se colocou no meio.

– Como tem coragem de bater em uma mulher? - Gritou enfrentando Emmett. Eu estava incrédulo demais para ter mais alguma reação.

– Cale sua boca seu idiota! - Gritou Emmett dando um soco em sua cara.

– Emmett para! – Isabella gritou e acabou levando outro tapa no rosto. Emmett pegou a irmã pelos braços e saiu do quarto. Chegou ao salão e todos olharam assustados para Bella que ainda estava nua e com o rosto vermelho.

– Isabella: a nova vadia da escola. - Gritou Tanya e todos começaram a rir.

Emmett levou Isabella para o estacionamento e fui atrás.

– Edward eu não tive culpa, por favor, acredita em mim - Implorou ela chorando.

– Não acredito em vadias. - Falei cuspindo em seu rosto.

– Irá se arrepender de suas palavras. - Disse ela se limpando.

– Nunca mais me procure, esqueça que eu existo e vá ser feliz com James! - Falei dando as costas a ela.

Ponto de Vista: Isabella Swan

Emmett jogou-me dentro do carro e bati minha cabeça no banco, eu ainda chorava. Não entendia completamente nada, não me lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido. Todo caminho ele foi xingando-me. Quando chegamos a casa, ao sair do carro, algumas vizinhas começaram a rir da minha cara. Entrei em casa ainda chorando.

– Você irá embora daqui. - Disse Emmett batendo a porta.

– O que? – Perguntei não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

– Não irei morar com uma prostituta em casa.

– Por favor Emmett, acredita em mim. – Implorei mais uma vez, ainda chorando.

– Eu vi Isabella. - Disse ele - Agora suba e vá arrumar suas malas.

Subi para meu quarto e arrumei todas as minhas coisas em duas malas. Tomei um banho tentando tirar a mancha vermelha que estava em meu rosto. Desci com minhas coisas e alisei pela ultima vez as paredes da casa que eu cresci, sentindo aquele cheiro familiar pela ultima vez. Ao chegar á sala, lá estava Emmett segurando a porta aberta.

– Para onde eu vou? - Perguntei de cabeça baixa. - Eu não tenho dinheiro. - Falei e o choro veio mais uma vez.

– Se vira. Teve coragem para se prostituir, porque não irá conseguir dinheiro? - Disse com deboche.

– Você ainda irá se arrepender de tudo o que está dizendo. - Falei saindo. Estava frio do lado de fora, então vesti meu pequeno casaco e sai andando no meio da chuva.

Não sei quanto tempo eu andei quando avistei a grande pista que ligava Seattle a Forks, essa iria ser uma grande caminhada. Andei muito, minhas pernas já não aguentavam mais, estava com sede, com fome e com frio. Enquanto eu andava pela grande pista, onde não passava ninguém, avistei um carro. Ele parou ao meu lado, a janela abriu e uma mulher com aproximadamente cinqüenta anos olhou-me.

– Menina o que faz nesse frio? - Perguntou ela.

– Fui expulsa de casa. – Respondi a verdade, pra que mentir?

– Entre no meu carro. - Disse ela saindo para o frio.

– Não posso pegar carona com estranhos. – Falei com medo e recuando.

– Não sou estranha, moro em Forks. Meu nome é Maria. - Disse ela amigavelmente.

– Mora em Forks?

– Sim, moro. - Respondeu - Estou indo para Seattle pegar um avião para morar em Londres.

– Londres deve ser muito legal. - Falei abaixando minha cabeça.

– Venha morar comigo. – Pediu segurando minha mão.

– Porque a senhora quer tanto que eu vá?

– Tenho uma filha de dezoito anos e ela foi embora morar no Brasil, moro sozinha, nunca tive outra pessoa para me acompanhar.

– Então eu posso mesmo ir com a senhora? – Perguntei em dúvida.

– Claro que pode menina, aliás, qual é o seu nome?

– Meu nome é Isabella... Swan – Respondi com vergonha. Nem sei se eu ainda iria poder usar aquele sobrenome.

– Você é a menina que traiu o namorado?

– Não foi bem assim. – Pelo visto eu seria eternamente julgada por uma coisa que eu não entendia.

– Depois você me explica, agora entre no carro antes que morra congelada. - Disse ela.

Coloquei minhas malas na porta malas e sentei no banco do passageiro. Sorri ao ver que o carro estava quente. Olhei para a paisagem e comecei a chorar, eu iria sentir falta da minha ex-família. Sequei minha lagrimas.

– Quer comer? - Perguntou e assenti. Ela me entregou um hambúrguer e um copo de suco, comi rápido, afinal estava com muita fome.

– Vai me explicar o que aconteceu? - Perguntou depois de um tempo.

Comecei a explicar tudo a ela desde o começo, pelo menos o que eu me lembrava, expliquei tudo em meios as lagrimas. Quando acabei, ela colocou uma almofada atrás de minha cabeça e beijou minha testa.

"Durma bem meu anjo, todos irão pagar pelo mal que fizeram a você."


	2. Voltando para Forks

Ponto de Vista: Isabella Salvatore.

Seis anos depois...

Vinte e um anos de idade, era isso que eu tinha agora, continuava a morar em Londres com minha mãe, Maria Salvatore. Ela acabou adotando um menino, cujo nome é Damon, e é um pouco mais velho que eu.

Vivíamos em pé de guerra, ele sempre me fazia perder os horários do trabalho e da escola. Mas, eu não sabia mais viver sem ele. E tinha meus motivos para isso.

Eu trabalhava na pizzaria do senhor Silveira. Estudei e me formei, mas não havia dado muito certo.

Nesse tempo longe de Forks eu aprendi a esquecer Edward, conheci várias pessoas. Damon me levava á baladas nos sábados, mas nunca deixei nenhum homem me tocar, tinha trauma.

Damon estava noivo de Elena, minha melhor amiga. Stefan, amigo de Damon, era super afim da Elena, mas perdeu as esperanças e tentou alguns tempos depois ter alguma coisa comigo. Porém, como já disse, eu tinha trauma e não aconteceu nada.

Morávamos todos em uma só casa, mamãe, Damon, Elena e eu. As coisas não estavam legais, o dinheiro que Maria guardava estava acabando. Nossas dívidas aumentaram desde que descobrimos que Damon estava Leucemia. Ele estava fazendo tratamento em uma clínica particular, o que só aumentava nossas dívidas. Mas, não ligávamos para as dívidas e sim para a saúde do meu irmão.

Espantei todos meus pensamentos e desci a pequena escada que tinha aqui em casa. Encontrei minha família sentada na sala, mamãe estava com vários papéis nas mãos e Damon chorava igual à Elena.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupada.

– Filha, precisamos conversar. - Disse minha mãe olhando para mim seriamente.

– Desculpe-me Bella. - pediu Damon e não entendi.

– Desculpa pelo o que? - Perguntei confusa me sentando no sofá.

- Cancelaram as consultas de Damon por falta de dinheiro. Ontem eu estava desesperada e conversei com um amigo que mora em Forks, ele disse que uma empresa estava solicitando uma secretaria para trabalhar com o dono da empresa. - Disse ela passando as mãos no cabelo.

– E o que tenho com isso? – Perguntei com medo.

– Eu disse que você estava precisando de um emprego e ele te deu - disse ela e tudo ao meu redor girou, eu teria que voltar para Forks.

– Eu não posso, não posso voltar para Forks - Falei levantando.

– Filha você terá que enfrentar seu passado, é a vida de seu irmão está em risco.

– A Elena não pode trabalhar? – Perguntei tentando achar uma solução para aquilo. Eu não queria voltar àquela cidade.

– Ela já está trabalhando. - Respondeu minha mãe - Filha só será por um tempo.

– Quanto tempo?

– Um ano. - Disse ela rapidamente.

– Um ano é muito mãe - Falei nervosa.

– Desculpa Bella, eu não queria isso - disse Damon todo encolhido no sofá.

– Eu vou para Forks, e irei voltar com dinheiro para Damon poder terminar o tratamento. – Falei com falsa coragem. Só eu sabia o que aquela volta podia acarretar a mim.

– Bella não precisa. - Disse Damon tentando me fazer desistir, mas ele sabia que precisava.

– Dan é a sua saúde que está em risco. – Eu amava meu irmão, e não iria perdê-lo. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que reviver o meu passado que estava enterrado.

– Obrigado Bella – Ele agradeceu.

– Tenho que arrumar minhas malas. – Argumentei depois de algum tempo.

– Posso te ajudar? – Elena perguntou a mim.

– Claro.

Subimos em completo silêncio e entramos em meu quarto. A temperatura de Londres estava quente, um dia com sol.

Fui para meu closet pegando duas grandes malas, coloquei roupas leves e roupas um pouco mais grossas. Nessa época era verão em Forks.

– Bella você sabe que não precisa ir forçada. - disse Elena encostada na soleira do meu closet.

– É o Damon, eu vou fazer de tudo para ter dinheiro o suficiente para ele continuar o tratamento. - Falei fechando a última mala.

– Obrigado Bella, você está ajudando muito. – Disse ela me abraçando.

– De nada Elena, quer me levar até o aeroporto? – Perguntei mudando de assunto.

– Claro, deixe-me eu ir me trocar – Disse ela enquanto saia.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa mais ou menos leve. Eu não gostava nada da ideia de ter que voltar para Forks, provavelmente terei que ver Edward, Emmett e as outras pessoas que me humilharam.

Peguei minhas duas malas e desci para ficar a espera de Elena.

– Filha você irá ficar na minha antiga casa. - Disse minha mãe me entregando um papel com o endereço e as chaves.

– Obrigado mãe, irei sentir sua falta. - Falei chorando.

– Oh minha filha, não chora, a mamãe irá ti visitar Ok? – Ela disse enquanto me abraçava.

– Seu irmão não ganha mais nenhum abraço? - Perguntou Damon descendo as escadas com Elena.

Corri e abracei-o com todas minhas forças, eu estava chorando muito.

– Eu te amo. - Falei em seu ouvido.

– Tome cuidado Bella, não quero que se encontre com aquele Cullen maldito e nem pense em ir atrás daquele Swan, não se esqueça do que eles fizeram com você. – Ele me alertou seriamente.

– Não se preocupe Dan, eu não vou esquecer o que fizeram. – Falei sinceramente.

– Vamos Bella? – Elena chamou. Ela estava muito linda com as roupas que tinha escolhido.

– Vamos. - Falei me soltando de Damon.

Saímos da casa e o carro de Maria já estava na frente. Olhei para trás e Mamãe e Damon estavam na varanda chorando, lágrimas traiçoeiras caíram por minha face.

– Eu amo vocês! - Gritei antes de entrar no carro.

– Também te amamos. - Disseram eles.

Já dentro do carro Elena deu partida, eu observava as ruas de Londres, estavam quase sem ninguém. Logo chegamos ao aeroporto e tiramos todas as malas. Elena estava triste por eu ter que partir.

– Promete que irá se cuidar? - Perguntou quando meu vôo foi anunciado.

– Prometo. - Respondi beijando seu rosto.

– Tchau amiga, se cuida. - Pediu ela.

– Tchau! - Gritei quando passei pelo portão de embarque.

Assim que entrei no avião me acomodei na poltrona, seriam horas e horas que passaria sentada ali.

Forks, esse era meu destino, meu cruel destino. Eu não queria encontrar meu passado, queria viver meu presente e futuro. Mas, relembrar o passado, seria inevitável.


	3. Chegando em Forks

Pov. Emmett

Todos esses anos eu fiquei sem ela, mas não tinha culpa se aquela vaida tinha feito algo de errado. Ela traiu o namorado transando com outro homem. Hoje eu sou casado com Rosalie, temos um filho cujo nome é Paul um menino lindo.

Nesses anos Edward vivia pegando todas, eu não podia fazer nada a vida era dele não é mesmo? Mais durante um tempo atrás eu pensei, onde estaria Bella agora? Ela estaria bem? Estaria viva? As respostas eu não sei.

Estava sentado em meu pequeno sofá. Eu ainda morava na mesma casa, tinha fotos da Bella espalhada pela casa. Eu sentia falta dela. Rosalie saiu com o Paul para o médico e eu fiquei sozinho.

– PAI - gritou Paul entrando na sala.

– Filho - gritei abrindo meus braços e ele se encaixou perfeitamente ali.

– Amor - disse Rose vindo me beijar.

– Temos vizinhança nova - disse Rose deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

– Huum que Bom, em que casa? - perguntei

– Na casa da frente, onde morava aquela mulher Maria - disse ela.

– Ela voltou? - perguntei

– A filha dela - respondeu Rose - Pouco me importa, que tal saimos em familia? - perguntou

– Claro amor - respondi - Deixa eu pegar meu casaco lá em cima.

Subi correndo, entrei em nosso quarto e peguei meu casaco. Desci passando a mão no cabelo, encontrei Rose com um olhar assustado.

– O que foi amor? - perguntei preocupado.

– Eu deixei Paul aqui na sala e fui na cozinha pegar água e quando voltei ele não estava mais e a porta estava aberta - disse ela nervosa.

Nem fiquei para escutar o resto corri para fora da casa, fiquei desperado a procura de Paul, avistei ele na casa da vizinha conversando com um mulher que estava de costa para mim.

– PAUL - gritei

A mulher virou por conta de meu grito e era ela... a Bella ... Minha ex irmã. Ela me olhou assustada, ela estava tão mudada, com cabelos maiores que iam até a cintura, continuava a mesma baixinha de sempre seu rosto era tão angelical. Mais não me deixei enganar ela era uma Vadia, provavelmente se prostituiu para conseguir dinheiro.

– PAI - gritou Paul tirando-me de meus pensamentos, andei até eles, Bella abaixou a cabeça.

– Paul já falei que não devira falar com estranhos - falei puxando-o para meu colo.

– Desculpe-me senhor ele atravessou a rua correndo - disse Bella.

– Pouco me importa sua vadia - falei - Queria sequestrar meu filho? - acusei ela.

– Não era minha intenção causar isso tudo - disse ela

– O que faz aqui? Veio desgraçar minha vida de uma só vez? - perguntei.

– Não senhor, eu vim a trabalho - disse ela.

– Vai se prostituir? - perguntei em tom de deboche.

– Não lhe devo explicação sobre minha vida - disse ela.

– Olhe não vou perder meu tempo com lixo, seja bem vinda a vizinhaça e espero que morra - falei virando as costas.

Fiquei tonto, por outra parte fiquei feliz em ver que ela estava bem. Cheguei dentro de casa e Paul levou uma enorme bronca da Rosalie. Me joguei no sofá pensando sobre a volta de Isabella.

Pov. Bella

Chegar em Forks foi bem dificil, a viagem era cansativa demais. Horas de viagens de avião e ainda horas de viagem á carro. Assim que cheguei no endereço onde minha Mãe morava eu percebi que era a mesma rua que morava antes. As coisas continuavam as mesmas as mesmas casinhas bonitas de sempre. Percebi que minha nova casa ficava enfrente a minha antiga casa. Merda de vida. Fiquei triste rapidamente.

Coloquei minhas malas de frente a minha nova casa, vi um garotinho pequeno correndo saindo de dentro da minha antiga casa. Emmett virou pai? OH meu Deus meu irmão tinha um filho, eu sou Titia. Espantei esses meus pensamentos, eu não era mais irmã dele.

– Moça - gritou o menino ao meu lado.

– Oi meu anjinho - falei me abaixando.

– A senhora se mudou para cá? - perguntou ele tinha os mesmos traços do Emmett.

– Sim - respondi

– PAUL - gritou aquela voz conhecida por mim.

Virei-me para olhar ele, seu rosto ficou branco quando me viu. Seu olhar para mim era de nojo, crueldade. Senti o mundo desaparecer quando ele se aproximou.

– PAI - gritou Paul.

– Paul já falei que não devira falar com estranhos - disse ele puxando Paul para seu colo.

– Desculpe-me senhor ele atravessou a rua correndo - falei um pouco com medo.

– Pouco me importa sua vadia - falou - Queria sequestrar meu filho? - disse ele, me acusando.

– Não era minha intenção causar isso tudo - falei com a cabeça baixa.

– O que faz aqui? Veio desgraçar minha vida de uma só vez? - perguntou ele.

– Não senhor, eu vim a trabalho - respondi

– Vai se prostituir? - perguntou em tom de deboche.

– Não lhe devo explicação sobre minha vida - falei rude.

– Olhe não vou perder meu tempo com lixo, seja bem vinda a vizinhaça e espero que morra - disse ele virando as costas e saindo, entrei na casa chorando. Merda de vida.

Entrei na casa ainda chorando fortemente. A casa era pequena nada muito grande. Procurei onde colocar minhas malas e coloquei em cima de uma cama velha que tinha ali. Minha mãe não morava aqui a tempos e por isso estava tudo velho, quando ganhasse dinheiro suficiente eu compraria novos movéis, mais por enquanto eu só tinha dinheiro para fazer as compras do mês.

Meu celular começou a tocar alto e corri para atender.

– Alo? - falei

– Isabella Salvatore? - perguntou uma voz de homem.

– Sim sou eu porque? - perguntei

– Sou o amigo de sua mãe queria lhe explicar sobre seu novo emprego - disse ele.

– Pode me dizer - falei

– Bom você começa amanhã, a empresa onde irá trabalhar fica no centro de Forks quase do lado do Hospital - disse ele.

– Não fica muito longe de onde eu moro - falei

– Sobre as roupas, não é permitido roupas acima dos joelhos por isso trate de ir comportada, quando chegar amanhã vá a recepção e fale seu nome. Seu horario começa as 08:00 da manhã e termina as 20:00 da noite - disse ele.

– Muito Obrigado - agradeçi, depois de trocar algumas informações ele desligou.

Voltei a arrumar a minha casa. Ela estava toda cheia de poeira e suja por todo lugar. Quando chegou de noite eu comprei um pizza não podia gastar todo dinheiro. Fui dormir cedo, afinal amanhã será meu primeiro dia de trabalho...


	4. Primeiro Dia de Trabalho - Part 1

Acordei com o despertador tocando e me sentei para procura-lo e desligar. Quando desliguei me levantei da cama e fui em direção ao um banho para despertar, afinal eu estava bem cansada por ter arrumado a casa ontem de noite. Terminei meu banho, me sequei, escovei os dentes e fui em direção ao closet que havia em meu quarto.

Escolhi uma roupa de acordo com o que o amigo de minha mãe havia falado, ou seja, comportada. Depois de vestida fui ao banheiro arrumar meu cabelo e fazer uma leve maquiagem.

Roupa da Bella : isabella_salvatore_primeiro_dia_de/set?id=60847014

Depois de limpa e trocada fui a cozinha preparar meu café da manhã rapidamente para depois ir trabalhar. Já estava na cozinha e quando vi a caixa da pizza ainda em cima da mesa me lembrei que ainda não havia feito as compras do mês. Teria que tomar meu café da manhã em alguma lanchonete.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui para porta de entrada, depois fui em direção a garagem e peguei o carro de segunda mão que eu havia comprado. Ele era antigo e estava meio desgastado mas enquanto eu não ganhasse dinheiro suficiente, esse teria que servir.

Estava entrando no carro quando olhei em direção a minha antiga casa. Paul estava lá, com o uniforme escolar e quando me viu acenou para mim com um sorriso. Acenei e sorri de volta, mas meu sorriso morreu quando Emmett saiu de dentro da casa e olhou de cara feia para mim e falou alguma coisa para o filho que fez cara de confusão.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu sentia falta de Emmett, na verdade muita falta. Perdi vários momentos da vida dele. Casamento, gravidez da esposa dele, nascimento do meu sobrinho e o crescimento do mesmo. Sentia falta do garoto forte que brincava comigo e me defendia. Sentia falta do menino que ficou comigo, enxugando minhas lagrimas e eu as dele quando nossos pais nos abandonaram.

Senti um nó na garganta enquanto pensava sobre isso e ia em direção ao lugar que eu iria trabalhar. Eu não iria chorar, chorei muito pela minha "família" perdida, não iria fazer isso mais. Meu irmão e _ele,_me humilharam de uma forma que eu não desejaria para ninguém e não me deixaram ao menos me defender. Se não fosse Maria me achar naquela estrada aquele dia, eu realmente não sabia o que seria de mim, e pelo visto ninguém se importava. Principalmente aqueles que um dia juraram nunca me abandonar.

Acabei me atrasando enquanto pensava e dirigia devagar tentando segurar as lagrimas. Faltava apenas dez minutos para o horário em que eu deveria estar na empresa, então eu não poderia tomar café da manhã. Realmente espero ter tempo para o almoço.

Quando cheguei ao meu mais novo local de trabalho, desci do carro e fui em direção a recepção. Nem tive tempo de olhar ao meu redor, se eu demorasse mais um pouco eu me atrasaria e eu sinceramente não queria que isso acontecesse no meu primeiro dia.

Parei em frente a um grande balcão, atrás dele havia uma moça bonita, ela era loira e estava vestida com uma blusa branca, não deu para ver o resto, ela estava sentada e o balcão era realmente muito alto.

– Bom dia, sou Isabella Salvatore e vim para o trabalho – me apresentei, e só assim ela levantou a cabeça que estava abaixada.

Primeiramente ela me olhou de cima a baixo, não sei se para avaliar minha roupa que tinha de ser comportada ou se estava avaliando para me desprezar depois. Ela parecia ser uma daquelas mulheres fúteis que não se importavam com mais ninguém. Mas, não sei, parece que eu conhecia aquela loira de algum lugar.

O que ela fez a seguir me surpreendeu um pouco, ela simplesmente abriu um sorriso enorme e me parecia ser bem sincero. Realmente me impressionei, pensava que ela iria me desprezar e simplesmente a loira me abre um sorriso.

– Bom dia Isabella, parece que não esta se lembrando de mim, sou Rosalie Swan, a esposa do seu irmão – ela falou com um sorriso e eu perdi o ar.

O meu Deus, Rosalie – antes de se casar – Hale, era uma das meninas mais populares que tinha na escola na época em que eu estudava . Emmett e ela namoravam na época em que _tudo aquilo_ aconteceu. Nós não éramos amigos, mas nos dávamos bem.

– Nossa Rosalie, realmente não havia lhe reconhecido, bastante tempo se passou – falei para ela que mais uma vez sorriu. Pelo visto ela não havia mudado comigo, mas mesmo assim não é muito bom ter uma amizade com ela. Podia me tratar bem, mas por dentro achar que eu sou uma vadia.

– Sim, bastante tempo, mas agora vamos falar sobre seu trabalho – rapidamente o sorriso dela se transformou em um rosto sério – Você será a nova secretaria do Senhor Cullen, mas realmente mais parecerá uma faz-tudo , pois ele é realmente um homem muito exigente, resumindo, você fará desde relatórios até buscar a roupa dele na lavanderia.

Quando ela falou senhor Cullen eu travei, _ele_era um Cullen. Mas, pensando bem, poderia ser o pai dele. Quando nós ainda estávamos juntos eu lembro que o Senhor Carlisle, pai _dele,_tinha uma empresa na cidade, não me lembro apenas não me lembro aonde e do que era. Isso, com certeza eu trabalharia para Carlisle.

– Você entrara as oito horas, sairá para almoças a uma hora da tarde e seu sairá para ir embora as cinco e meia, mas se o senhor Cullen te pedir alguma coisa você terá que ficar além do seu horário de serviço. Com certeza você recebera hora extra por isso.

Ainda conversamos sobre algumas coisas relacionadas ao meu mais novo emprego, até que ela falou que eu iria subir com ela até a presidência para ser apresentada ao meu mais novo chefe.

Fomos para o elevador e seguimos até o ultimo andar aonde ficava a presidência, de acordo com Rosalie o andar era somente dele e do vice-presidente.

– Bom, por enquanto o presidente é Carlisle Cullen e o vice éseu filho mais velho Edward Cullen.

Quando ela falou aquele nome que a anos eu não pronunciava ou escutava, eu travei. Rosalie percebeu que eu parei de repente e fez cara de confusa. Mas pareceu entender o porque de eu ter parado de repente.

– Isabella, espero que ele ser o seu novo chefe não interfira em seu rendimento na empresa, pois se interferir em alguma coisa nós não poderemos emprega-la – Rosalie falou e eu entendi a posição dela. Mas, eu estava ali para trabalhar e não ficar relembrando o passado de uma _pessoa_que um dia havia dito que me amava.

– Tudo bem Rosalie, nada disso interfira em meu rendimento, passado é passado e deve ser mantido lá – falei, mas definitivamente aquilo ainda não havia ficado no passado.

– Ótimo Isabella, agora vamos que você ainda precisa trabalhar – ela falou e nós saímos da frente do elevador aonde estávamos desde que eu havia travado com a pronuncia do nome _dele._

Fomos em direção a uma das portas que havia naquele andar, em frente dessa porta havia uma mesa com um computador de ultima geração em cima, alguns papeis, e tudo que uma mesa de escritório precisa. Desconfio que aquela seja a minha mesa. Pelo menos eu havia feito um curso rápido de informática e sabia mexer no essencial naquele computador.

Percebi que em frente a uma outra porta também havia uma mesa, mas diferente da primeira, ela não estava vazia, havia uma moça morena, alta e magra, atrás dela. Ela mexia seus dedos freneticamente no computador e parecia muito concentrada.

– Isabella, aquela ali é a secretária do senhor Carlisle Culle, Angela Weber. Ela trabalha aqui a alguns anos.

Angela ouviu o nome dela ser chamado e se virou, quando nos viu ela deu um sorriso educado e acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando, e depois se virou novamente para o computador.

– Parece que ela esta meio ocupada hoje – Rosalie falou – Mas agora vamos, vou te levar até Edward e depois vou voltar para meu trabalho.

Nesse momento minha barriga gelou, afinal eu iria _vê-lo_depois de vários anos. Seguimos em direção a porta que tinha atrás da mesa vazia e Rosalie bateu na porta. Ouvimos um _entre_abafado por causa da porta e ela abriu a porta. Pronto, era agora...


End file.
